


A Christmas Monster Mash

by AnimeMangaKat



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Monsters Inc. (Movies), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Office Party, One Shot, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaKat/pseuds/AnimeMangaKat
Summary: Roxas was still new to the idea of Christmas. So, when Axel invites him along to a business errand at an office party, he eagerly accepts. But this presents a new dilemma; what kind of gift could Roxas possibly give Axel that sums up how he feels inside?
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Implied Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Christmas Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cameronclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronclaire/gifts).



It was nearly Christmas, and Roxas had nowhere to go. If Sora were around, he likely would have been invited to any number of activities that he and his "extended family" were planning. However, Roxas didn't want to be rude by assuming himself to be included while Sora was missing. There was also Xion, who had invited him to be with her and Naminé, but he had no interest on intruding in their budding friendship (well, to Roxas it was clearly _more_ than friendship, but Xion kept _insisting_ that she was trying to "focus on herself first").

So, when Axel had asked him what he was doing for Christmas, Roxas immediately accepted, and found himself excited for what his first real Christmas experience would be like. Based upon his friends' anecdotes, the thoughts of decorating a Christmas tree while cookies baked, and Christmas music played became his expectations. As such, when Axel had told him that he had a bit of "business to take care of first", he _definitely_ did not expect to end up at an office holiday party with a bunch of actual, factual monsters! He had to hand it to Axel; Roxas knew that he was smart, but to have the gall to take on the Mark of Mastery exam was no easy feat for any keyblade wielder. Still, who would have thought that part of that task would be to help business relations with this new partnership?

Roxas, now anxiously standing in what he took to be the office area of a large factory, tried to enjoy himself. A monster, one with more eye than body; literally just a one-eyed, green-bodied, short bowling ball of a thing, was standing before him. It was currently explaining without pause how the many doors in the factory were, in fact portals that lead through other doors—which Roxas found almost _too_ familiar—and, through random happenstance, one door in particular had led to a darkened wood alongside other, holiday-themed doors such as Halloween and Christmas, and the possibilities opened ever further from there!

The monster continued to talk, and Roxas amicably nodded along, but he was enjoying the view just beyond his short new friend more than the conversation. That view being Axel, who was himself speaking with two other monsters, both improbably taller than he was. From their appearance, and the bits of exposition he gleaned from the chatterbox in front of him, Roxas gathered that the other individuals were Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown, and James P Sullivan (or more fondly, Sully), the CEO of Monsters Inc. The two were noticeably striking; one with a pin-striped suit perfectly tailored across a completely skinless body, and a cheery grin set in a face that, almost too extremely, did not have any eyeballs in its sockets... and the other a towering blue beast, thick and fluffy, with purple splotches along each side and a captivating, toothy smile. Most striking of all, to Roxas, was his friend Axel himself. To help with protecting the world's order, they had both been transformed into monsters to fit in. _And boy,_ thought Roxas, _did Axel fit in._

Certainly, Roxas did too, regardless of how strange it felt to him that he currently appeared to be some siamese-esque kitten-human hybrid. He vaguely remembered what Sora had looked like during his visit to this world, causing him to feel as though he was a bad re-coloring of that disguise (and maybe a little _too_ cute to be considered a 'monster'). Now Axel, he looked like a monster. He had been transmogrified top-to-bottom, into a punky, twisted take on a short-beaked red echidna, who looked for all the world like he was at an anthropomorphic monster biker bar than an ordinary holiday office party. _Not that I'm complaining_ , Roxas allowed himself. Axel did look badass in the open-leather concept he was wearing, adorned with well more belts than any one person could ever need in a lifetime. Between the straight-cut Jack, and almost snuggly giant that was Sully, the three were easily the life— _unlife_?—of the party.

Mike Wazowski, Roxas recalled being his name, was still prattling right along, oblivious, as Roxas continued to ogle Axel. Not that he had meant to ogle; he had come to this party strictly to accompany his best friend and be supportive, after all. In an attempt to avoid creeping on his best friend, he scanned around the room. The party was honestly going quite smoothly, Roxas surmised; the two worlds fitting together as though they had always been two pieces of the same puzzle. It was, he pondered, a bit odd for him to see a set of vampires chatting up a pastel-colored Medusa-type monster, or the werewolf by a window, yowling from a joke told by a beast with way too many eyes to count. He also heard bits and snippets of other conversations across the room as he casually sipped his punch. Most notable he heard someone say with definitiveness "We no longer scare _because_ we care."

His grip tightened on his cup. Making small talk and listening to the little green monster carry on in such a friendly, gregarious way was fun and all, but Roxas was starting to feel a little stuffy and even more than a little alone, as Axel was the only one that he personally knew here. Once he found what he felt was an appropriate stopping point in his one-sided conversation with Mike Wazowski, he inquired if there was a place in which he could step out and get some fresh air. Mike happily obliged and directed him towards a veranda. The cool, fresh air hit what now approximated his nostrils, providing him with immediate relief.

Staring out over the cityscape, Roxas now found himself listless; the heavy reality setting in that he was alone and didn't have a place to call his home. True, he did have the small apartment that he shared with Hayner back in Twilight Town; the town itself being the closest thing to a past that he had (albeit simulated), but he felt that there had to be more out there for him. A place he could make his own and start a new life. Someplace to be his own Somebody.

"Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud," a voice began, "try as I may, it doesn't last..." Roxas startled, his now-furry ears perking up at the feminine whispers, and whipped around to see a red-headed, stitched-together rag doll of a woman leaning gently against the doorway leading up to the roof. Realizing that she was not alone, the woman addressed him. "Room for one more?"

Sensing the overwhelmed desperation hiding in her voice, Roxas signaled a welcoming nod to his new guest. "I'm Roxas. You?"

"Sally," she replied, making her way over. "What brings you out here, Roxas?"

"Oh, you know," he paused, waving a cream-colored paw over the landscape, "taking in the scenery."

Sally stepped up to the edge alongside Roxas; her red, yarn like hair whipping in the chilled night wind. The moonlight reflected in her wide, childlike eyes as snow softly fell around them. For a stitched-together ragdoll, she was eerily entrancing.

"It is rather pretty..." her eyes cast out over the edge, her gaze drifting towards the moon. "It's been a long time since I've seen this fluffy... What's it called? Snow?" Roxas pensively nodded. _When was the last time he'd seen snow? Wasn't it through Sora's eyes?_ She continued, "It makes you realize that there's more out there than you know."

Roxas knew exactly what it was she had meant, seeing that although they were from different worlds and different walks of life, their hearts were now connected. "You're right," he agreed, giving voice to his thoughts. "And though the worlds may seem out of reach, wherever our hearts, we will always be connected."

Sally gave him an earnest smile. "That's beautiful, " she said with a small sigh. "Just as beautiful as this snow. This feeling in my heart; this moment... I wish I could give this moment to Jack."

Roxas tilted his head. "The feeling... In your heart? Why that?"

"Because a gift from the heart is the best gift of all."

The two took solace in each other's company, and while the air was chilly, his furry body and her cloth-hewn one did not seem phased. _A gift from the heart?_ What could he give to Axel from his heart? They were best friends, and had been through so much together... Yet he had been so wrapped up in figuring out his own life that he'd failed to even fathom getting any of his friends a gift, let alone one to give Axel.

"My dearest," a bombastic sing-songy voice echoed out across the veranda. "I'd like to join you by your side under the stars!"

Sally and Roxas turned in unison to see their respective companions, Jack and Axel. Their strong, tall silhouettes darkened the veranda doorway as Jack took the lead in joining the duo.

Axel whistled as he folded his hands behind his head, waltzing his way towards Roxas and the railing. "No wonder you took off, the view here is breathtaking!"

_It is_ , Roxas thought, particularly enjoying the moonlight reflecting off of the many, _many_ belt buckles strapped across his toned chest. Axel approached, smiling down at him. Roxas's heart— _that_ was a new feeling—throbbed inside his chest as Axel reached down, almost brushing his cheek with his gloved, beastly hand. Roxas's breath hitched as Axel slowly, seemingly deliberately, moved his hand up to push Roxas's sand-colored hair away from his cornflower blue eyes.

The moment, however brief, felt like an eternity. Axel smiled sadly, then his hand retreated, and the connection was severed. If only Roxas could read the mind that lay behind those piercing, seafoam green irises. Almost simultaneously, they each averted their gaze from one another, allowing Roxas inadvertently to catch the scene playing out across the veranda. The night so dark, Jack and Sally stood out under the bright moonlight; intertwined in their own world. Jack lovingly caressed his slender, bony hand against her stitched cheek.

"We're simply meant to be..." they hummed in unison, lost for the moment in each other's eyes. Roxas's heart throbbed in his chest again. _What is this new feeling?_ Slowly, their faces moved ever closer to one another; lips inching closer and closer.

Roxas was so mesmerized by the scene before him that he didn't notice Axel had grabbed his hand, only realizing it as the cold leather glove enclosed his paw pads. With a tug, Axel led him back towards the main door. "Best to give them their privacy." Axel clarified as they crossed the threshold and were out of the lovers' earshot. "At least, that's how I'd feel if it were me." Axel guided Roxas down the hall, hand still lightly holding his. He couldn't help but feel there was more that Axel wanted to say, but neither said anything more. They silently made their way through the halls until they reached a corridor leading to a large, warehouse room filled with doors upon doors upon doors. Flashbacks of Sora riding the rails tickled at his subconscious, creating an enjoyable coalescence of their memories. _I should look into getting a skateboard._

"Earth to Roxas?" A hand waved in front of Roxas's face as his eyes suddenly focused, and his companion came into view. One of the light-posts along the walkway was glaring hard-white light, catching his eyes as he looked up. He winced and let out a confused grunt that caused Axel to chuckle. "I said, how's the new place with Hayner treatin' ya?"

Roxas wasn't sure how to answer that. He furrowed his brow and lightly pulled his paw away to lean on the railing next to them. "It's fine," he sighed. "I appreciate him putting me up, but it still doesn't feel like 'home', you know?" He looked distractedly over the side of the walkway, then almost immediately regretted seeing over the edge; the bottom impossibly far down below. He held fast to the railing, stretched back and brought his gaze back to Axel.

Axel's backside was against the concrete pillar of the light-post. He saw him rub the back of his neck, looking away from Roxas. "I get that," he said, voice lowered, as Roxas closely watched. "I don't really have a home to go back to, either."

Roxas, stunned, let that sink in. He hadn't even thought that Axel, of all people, would understand what he himself was feeling; Axel was always so put together and mature. Axel, catching him staring, mouth agape, quickly backpedaled and raised his hands up defensively. "Don't get me wrong," he started, his tone slightly elevating. "Everything's a lot better now! You, Isa, and Xion are alive and whole, and the Big Bad Evil Guy is defeated!" He was almost visibly blanching, impressive for being a furry, red monster. "I couldn't be happier. It's just..."

"Something's missing?" Roxas finished, his eyes staring fully into Axel's. With bated breath, they stilled for another eternity, eyes locked and hearts entangled.

"Yeah." Axel replied slowly, lowering his hands.

Roxas took this opportunity to dislodge from the railing, smiling up at his friend. "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way," he said, his own arms stretching above his head. He couldn't help but watch the way Axel's eyes stayed trained on him. "At least... I don't _think_ there's anything wrong with feeling that way..." He trailed off, eyes averting off to the side, and gulped a whisper "At least... I hope not."

Axel immediately went into action; the melancholic drop on Roxas's face an instant motivator. "Of course there's nothing wrong with feeling that way!" he practically shouted. He grabbed Roxas's hands into his own. "I mean, I know that I don't feel that way around you—!" The light glaring down from above Axel created a halo effect around him; one that caused Roxas's eyes to focus on a tiny, ribboned sprig of green and red tacked onto the light-post, just above Axel's solid, red spikes.

_A gift from the heart..._

Roxas had heard about the festive, hanging plant from friends' tales, not quite recalling its name, but remembering its meaning. Inspired, he closed what little gap remained between them, connecting his face to Axel's in a kiss; his eyes sliding shut as Axel's went wide. They stayed connected for one more eternity. Axel slowly relaxed and slid his hands tenderly along Roxas's forearms. Roxas, flushed, eagerly reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Axel's waist.

Finally, the pair broke apart, but still held each other fast; huffing in the precious breath that neither realized they had been holding. They smiled at each other, seeing past the altered forms as Roxas successfully shared the best gift he could give; the feeling in his heart.

"Merry Christmas, Axel."

"Merry Christmas, Roxas."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2020 Gift Exchange for Cameron! I tried to mix as many things she wanted into one one-shot; if you got this far, I hope that you enjoyed it! You should also check out her work, she is _such_ a good writer! <3


End file.
